Nordic American (Fairy)Tale
by KatieWR
Summary: UsCan. Kanada szembetalálja magát két kíváncsi európaival, így kénytelen elmesélni, hogyan is találtak újra egymásra Amerikával. Egyszer olvasandó ponyva yaoi, néhol túldramatizálva, néhol túl cukrozva. Habos kakaóval ajánlom, jó olvasást!
1. Chapter 1

Nordic American (Fairy)Tale

- Na, milyen voltam? – kérdezte vigyorogva Amerika, mikor a hátizsákját ledobta a mellette lévő, üres székre.  
- Lehengerlő, mint mindig – válaszolta elmosolyodva Kanada. – Bár azt a gigantikus hősös dolgot igazán kihagyhatnád, mert kivitelezhetetlen – tette hozzá, miközben a papírjait rendezgette mappába, így csak fél szemmel figyelte testvére reagálását. Egy perc csend, Alfred gondolkodott.  
- Felejtsd el – közölte végül.  
Ketten voltak az egész konferenciateremben, Matthew még mindig azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy a jegyzeteit a megfelelő sorrendben tegye el. A másik ezt megunva kivette kezéből az iratokat, pár határozott mozdulattal összerázta őket, majd az egészet behajította a legfelül lévő, Maple Leaf Flages mappába.  
- Na, kész is.  
- Azok nem oda valók, Alfred – suttogta, és sóhajtott egyet.  
- Túl rendmániás vagy.  
- Te viszont zseni lehetsz, hogy egybefüggő beszédet tudsz mondani az összevissza papírjaidból – válaszolta, s inkább úgy döntött: majd otthon rendezi el a kupit. Lehetőleg távol a túlságosan segítőkész bátyjától.  
- Ez most bók volt? – érdeklődte közelebb lépve hozzá.  
- Nem, ez irónia volt – válaszolta, ahogy felé fordult, s átkarolta.  
- Úgy gondolod? – húzta közelebb.  
- Úgy – bólintott rá egészen hozzásimulva. Alfred kedvesen megsimogatta az arcát, Matt belesimult az érintésbe, a mindig olyan jó meleg tenyérbe. A megszokott érzés, ahogy a bátyja felé hajol, lehunyja a szemeit, a forró lélegzet az arcán, a forró, puha ajkak az övéin. Közelebb bújt, amennyire csak tudott, és…  
Kattanás.  
Szétrebbentek, de nem elég gyorsan, Anglia meglátta őket. Az arcára volt írva a meglepetés, a döbbenet, és némi zavar. Mégiscsak rajtakapta őket.  
- É-én csak… Kanadát kerestem – találta meg a hangját nehezen, némi torokköszörülés után.  
- I-igen? – kérdezte súgva, szinte nem is hallatszott, annyira zavarban volt, legszívesebben láthatatlanná vált volna. Alfred a vállára tette a kezét, összerezzent, ijedten fordult felé.  
- Nincs semmi baj – nyugtatta halkan és biztatóan elmosolyodott. – Gyere be – pillantott a még mindig az ajtóban ácsorgó angolra.  
- Csak pár aláírás az egész – magyarázta, miközben betette maga után az ajtót.  
- Megvársz kint? – kérdezte egy bólintás után.  
- A kocsinál találkozunk – simogatta meg a vállát, és egy intéssel elköszönve már ott is hagyta a helyiséget.  
Papírzörgés a mély csendben, Arthur kivette aktatáskájából az iratokat, ő tollért túrt a sajátjában.  
- Szóval… ti így… együtt? – érdeklődte kissé még mindig zavartan.  
- Igen – válaszolta kertelés nélkül.  
- Mióta?  
- Hmm… Hivatalosan két éve. Nem hivatalosan öröktől fogva – mondta egészen furcsa, elmerengő hangon.  
- Tessék?! – bukott ki a kérdés meglepetten az angolból.  
- Nem kell szó szerint érteni – mosolygott rá óvatosan. – De ez hosszú és bonyolult.  
- Nahát, mik vannak… – mormogta maga elé.  
- Szerintem nem meglepő – jegyezte meg, és végre talált egy tollat. – Hiszen mi mindig ott voltunk egymásnak, már a legelejétől. – Lassan leült a helyére, a karjaiba vette a medvéjét. – Mikor először találkoztunk… benne az aztékok harci szelleme, bennem az inuitok szívóssága, mégis rögtön megértettük egymást. Azt mondta: hasonlítasz rám, de a szemed olyan, mint egy virág színe, amit délen láttam. És már húzott is magával, mintha mindig is ismert volna.  
- Jellemző – csóválta a fejét a férfi, és elmosolyodott.  
- Teljesen – bólintott. – Szóval a papírok…?  
- Ja… adom – csúsztatta oda a lapokat. Néhány perc hallgatás, míg figyelmesen elolvasta és leszűrte a lényeget. Aztán villámgyorsan aláírta és visszatolta őket Angliának. – Kérdezhetek még valamit, ha nem baj? – érdeklődte a férfi, mire Kanada beleegyezően bólintott. – Szóval Alfred… ő szeret téged? – Matthew vonásait mosoly oldotta fel.  
- Persze, hogy szeret, hiszen testvérek vagyunk – válaszolta készségesen.  
- Nem úgy értettem…  
- Úgy érted, szerelmes-e belém? – döntötte oldalra a fejét. Bólintás. – Alfred a szabadságba szerelmes – jelentette ki. – És azt hiszem, egy kicsit belém is, de én nem akarom őt megkötni, mert attól rosszul érezné magát. Szóval ezen nem szoktam gondolkodni. – Arthur nem adott hangot a meglepődésének, helyette megkérdezte:  
- Bánt téged?  
- Dehogy! – rázta meg a fejét hevesen. – Mi… olyanok vagyunk egymásnak, mint egy másik fél, és ő soha nem bántaná önmagát, így engem sem – mondta halkan, és közben nem nézett a férfira. Hogyan is hiheti, hogy a testvére bántaná őt? Igen, a fiú néha vad, és nehéz természetű, és sok mindenkit bántott, de őt soha. Nem volna rá oka, és önmagának fájdalmat okozni ostobaság. Számára ott lenne vége a világnak… ha már a bátyja is csak fájdalmat okozna neki, nem lenne értelme élnie többé.  
Csend. Anglia talán gondolkodott, mit kérdezhetne, Kanada inkább szabadulni akart. Amerika nem túl türelmes, nem akarta megvárakoztatni, azonban túl udvarias volt, hogy csak úgy otthagyja egykori nevelőjét.  
A kínos csend egyre nőtt, míg a kilincs újra nem kattant. Matt felsóhajtott, talán most elmehet… Franciaország nézett be rájuk.  
- Bonjour – köszönt elmosolyodva. – Hát ti?  
- Csak beszélgetünk – válaszolta Anglia.  
- Az jó, csak Amerika kint füstölög, hogy túszul ejtetted az öccsét – mondta vidáman. – Miért ilyen ideges?  
- Pár napig nála maradok, és most akartunk indulni – válaszolta kissé zavartan.  
- Áh, értem – biccentett. – Közös weekend?  
- Ühüm – bólogatott.  
- Szép is a szerelem – mosolygott rá Francis kedvesen. Matthew nagy szemekkel nézett rá, elpirult, aztán lesütötte a szemeit. Helyeslése most alig volt látható.  
- Te ezt honnan tudod? – vonta kérdőre Arthur.  
- Van szemem az ilyesmihez – mosolygott rá a férfi. A kanadai olyannyira zavarba jött, hogy csak később jött rá: az ő telefonja kezdett zenélni. A keze remegett, ahogy a táskájában keresni kezdte a készüléket, közben felcsendült Bryan Adams hangja is:  
_I had a dream - of the wide open prairie  
I had a dream - of the pale morning sky  
I had a dream - that we flew on golden wings  
And we were the same - just the same - you and I  
Follow your heart - little child of the west wind  
Follow the voice - that's calling you home  
Follow your dreams - but always, remember me  
I am your brother - under the sun_

We are like birds of a fe-*  
- Itt vagyok – szólt halkan a telefonba, és felugrott, hogy arrébb menjen a teremben.  
- Hol?! Iggy ennyit csesztet?! – kérte számon azonnal Alfred.  
- Nem… beszélgettünk. Ne haragudj – kérte halkan.  
- Nem haragszom – mondta gyorsan. – Várok.  
- Sietek – suttogta. – Bo-  
- Rendben.

- Miért, te honnan tudsz róluk? – érdeklődte Francis.  
- Rájuk nyitottam az előbb – morogta.  
- Ejnye.  
- Nem egy nyitott konferenciateremben kell magánéletet élni! – háborodott fel.  
- Hát persze – mosolyodott el. – Megtámadtad szegényt, mi?  
- Nem…  
- … annyira. Hé, nekem is meséld el, mit, mikor, hol, miért volt a cowboyjal – karolta át a visszatérő fiú vállát.  
- Én… igazából mennem kellene… – mondta tétován.  
- Naa~ Iggynek megmondtad!  
- Nem igaz – szólt az említett. – Hagyd már szegényt! Amerika kitekeri a nyakát, de nekünk is!  
- Csak nem tartasz tőle?  
- Ugyan, dehogy!  
- Na akkor! Szóval? – pillantott újra a szemüvegesre.  
- Én… – Matthew a várakozó tekintetek láttán feladta. Zavart szemüveg igazítás kíséretében kezdte a beszélést. – Egyszer átjött hozzám, teljesen váratlanul, és akart valamit, hivatalos ügy volt…  
- És aztán hirtelen személyessé vált – szólt közbe Francis.  
- Nem, megbeszéltük, utána hazament. Aztán megint átjött, hozott magával egy filmet, hogy nézzük meg. Beszélgettünk, sokáig maradt, nálam aludt, és reggel ismét hazament. Furcsálltam, mert… ezerhétszáznyolcvanhárom után nem beszéltünk sokat, nem volt ideje, vagy én nem értem rá. Az ezredforduló után már többet találkoztunk, de ez sem volt több mint amennyi időt mondjuk Japánnal töltött. És hirtelen berobbant az életembe, átjárt hozzám, és elhívott, végül is, újra megismertük egymást, és rájöttünk, hogy annyit nem is változtunk, csak a világ változott körülöttünk. És akkor, két és fél éve, kitalálta, hogy menjünk el kirándulni. Lovagolni, ki a prérire, csak mi ketten.  
- És ott, a romantikus természetben bevallotta az érzelmeit – bólogatott a francia. Kanada elhallgatott, lehajtotta a fejét, és legszívesebben otthagyta volna az európaiakat. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogyan szokta rávenni Alfredet, hogy hallgassa végig, ha folyton közbeszól. Felnézett, komolyan pillantott a férfira.  
- Nem, és ne szólj folyton bele, mert nem fogom befejezni – figyelmeztette.  
- Ezer bocsánat, kedves. Csendben leszek – ígérte azonnal.  
- Akkor folytatnám.

~*USA/CAN*~

Ropogott a tábortűz, a lovak már aludtak. Egy vastag pokrócba burkolózva ültek egymás mellett, a csillagokat nézték. Alfred átölelte a vállát, magához húzta, hogy közelebb legyenek egymáshoz. És amúgy is, ő volt a déli, a bőre mindig olyan jó meleg volt.  
- Ott egy műhold – jegyezte meg az idősebb.  
- Ja, teljesen elrontja a hangulatot – mormolta, és fejét a testvére vállára hajtotta. – Aludni kéne, nem? – érdeklődte, és lehunyta szemeit.  
- Lehet. De te most kényelmesen vagy.  
- Ühüm. El fogok aludni… – Inkább felegyenesedett, arrébb mozdult kicsit, elnézett a hálózsákja felé, az borzalmasan hidegnek tűnt a pokrócukhoz képest, pedig ő északi mivoltából fakadóan nem szokott fázni.  
Alfred őt nézte, mikor ismét felé fordult, szemeiben tükröződött a tábortűz, egészen felolvasztotta kék szemeit, egzotikusan festett, gyönyörű volt. Talán éppen ezt nézte az ő szemeiben a másik is, mert közelebb hajolt hozzá, és csak bámulták egymás tekintetét. Aztán a kék pillantás kissé lentebb vándorolt, és Alfred felé hajolt, de ő elmozdult, szíve felgyorsult. Az idősebb megfogta a vállait, mire Matthew ledermedt, csak nézett a bátyjára. Aki mozdult, és megcsókolta. Nem is igazi csók, csak egy érintés. Furcsa érzés volt, és borzalmasan zavarba jött, mikor a kék szemű visszahúzódott. Nem nézett fel, nem mert, hanem csak kibújt a pokróc alól és bebújt a hálózsákjába. Aludni még egy darabig nem tudott, de nem is fázott.

Alfred lova másnapra lesántult, ezért egyszerűbb terepen ketten ültek az övén. Zavaró volt, mert a bátyja egészen hozzásimult a nyeregben, és átkarolta, állát a vállára ejtette.

- Miért csinálod ezt? – kérdezte hirtelen.  
- Mit?  
- A tegnapit. A mostot. Az egészet. Zavarba hozol, megijesztesz. Kérlek, én nem akarok félni tőled – suttogta.  
- Félsz tőlem?  
- Nem. De ha folytatod ezt, tartani fogok az érintéseidtől – susogta.  
- Nem bántalak.  
- Tudom.  
- Sajnálom, ha megijesztettelek – mondta egészen lágy hangon. – De… ez bonyolult.  
- Mondd el – kérte. – Hadd értsem, akkor tudom hová tenni.  
- Miért baj, ha hozzád érek? Ha máshogy érek hozzád?  
- Testvérek vagyunk, Alfred. Testvérek ilyet nem tesznek – mondta halkan.  
- _Országok vagyunk, _Matt.  
- Jól van, akkor nem vagyok konzervatív. Miért én? Miért most? Mit akarsz tőlem?  
Alfred hallgatott egy ideig.  
- Te, mert te vagy az egyetlen, aki tényleg ért engem. Hasonlítunk, és ez ellen nem tehetünk. Ezt onnan tudom, hogy amikor átmentem hozzád, hogy tárgyaljunk, te bólogattál, láttam, hogy érted. A többiek nem fognák fel, miről beszélek. Azt hiszem, egy rugóra jár az agyunk, vagy hogy mondják ezt. Mert erre az egészre csak most jöttem rá tudatosan. És mit akarok? Csak… csak maradj velem. – Csendben emésztgette a hallottakat.  
- Rendben, veled maradok – válaszolt végül egyszerűen.  
- Köszönöm – súgta hálásan.  
- Nehéz egyedül, igaz? – kérdezte.  
- Nagyon – sóhajtotta. – Te hogy bírtad?  
- Nem éreztem magam teljesen egyedül – jelentette ki nyugodtan. – Mindig arra gondoltam, hogy valahol ott vagy te is, és ha akarnám, megtalálnálak. Csak meg kellett várnom a megfelelő időpontot, és az most van. Én nagyon megtanultam várni, türelmes vagyok.  
- Sajnálom – fogta meg az egyik kezét.  
- Nem a te hibád – válaszolta, és viszonozta az érintést, összefűzte az ujjaikat.  
- Nem tudtalak megvédeni.  
- Nem tudtuk, milyen sorsot szánnak nekünk az európaiak. Ők sem tudták. Te áthúztad a terveiket.  
- Az már igaz – nevetett fel.  
Alfred sokáig nem csókolta meg újra, viszont gyakran megölelte, megfogta a kezét, kedves és figyelmes volt vele, és aztán elhívta egy másik kirándulásra.

~*USA/CAN*~

- Amikor másodjára indultunk el, nem mondtuk meg, meddig megyünk, hol állunk meg, és mikor indulunk vissza. Csal úgy elindultunk, mert jól esett. És találkoztunk hagyományőrző indiánokkal. Amikor megszólaltak, kattant bennünk valami, mintha hirtelen nyelvet váltottak volna bennünk, mi is meglepődtünk, hogy négyszáz év alatt nem felejtettük el az őslakosaink nyelvét, pont úgy tudtunk velük beszélni, mint mikor még ketten jártuk a kontinenst. Furcsa volt, de utána napokig úgy beszélgettünk, csak akkor váltottunk vissza angolra, ha már sehogy nem tudtunk valamit kifejezni egyik nyelven sem. Jól éreztük magunkat, egy kicsit olyan volt, mint rég, a gyarmatosítás előtt. Maradtunk pár napot, aztán tovább álltunk. Egyik este egy tónál álltunk meg, és…

~*USA/CAN*~

- Héé, Matt, gyere már, tök jó a víz! Ne hisztizz, szemüveg nélkül úgysem látlak! Sötét van, nem kell zavarban lenned! – Pont az zavarja, ha ilyeneket mond…  
- Jól van, jól van… – mormolta, és ő is belegázolt a tiszta vízbe. Tényleg jó volt, meleg, így gond nélkül derékig sétált benne, és mivel a bátyja a kis tó másik oldalán játszott épp bálnát, kevésbé zavartatta magát. Csak akkor bújt hirtelen mozdulattal nyakig a vízbe, amikor Alfred mellette bukkant fel, alig két méterre.  
- Nahát, csak belejöttél – örvendezett meg, és játékosan lefröcskölte, és ő vissza. Kacagva vízi csatáztak, túl hangosak voltak, de nem foglalkoztak vele, csak jól érezték magukat. Alfred hátulról fogta le öccse karjait, aki csak pár pillanatig tiltakozott, aztán megadva magát inkább hozzá simult a hátával. – Hé, mit…?  
- Csak majdnem fázom, és a te közeledben mindig olyan jó meleg van – magyarázta halkan.  
- Nem szoktál fázni – jegyezte meg hitetlenkedve.  
- Csak a víz miatt – vont vállat. – Talán ki kellene mennem.  
- Maradj csak – mondta, és elengedte eddig leszorított karjait, helyette inkább magához vonta, a vállainál és a hasánál ölelte. A fiatalabb zavartan tűrte az érintéseket, de nem tiltakozott. Hiszen az utóbbi időben kezdte megszokni az egészet.  
- Mégis jobb lenne, ha mennék – szólalt meg. – Odakint van tizenöt fok, meg fogunk fagyni.  
- Vagy szét.  
- Esetleg ketté – biccentett.  
- Van tűz, amúgy is, nálad mínuszban is van kétszer ennyi, nem?  
- Igen, de olyankor van rajtam ruha. Engedj el, kérlek. – Alfrednek már korábban is feltűnt, hogy a fiú ritkán használ felszólító módot az udvariassági formula nélkül. És a kérései valahogy halkabbak voltak, mint az állításai.  
Leeresztette a kezeit, közben végigsimított tenyereivel a fiú testén. Talán túlzásba vitte, mert Kanada tüdejében bent rekedt a levegő, megrezzent, aztán hirtelen mozdulattal lépett egyet előre, és pipacsvörösen fordult felé. Zavartan bámultak egymásra. Végül az idősebb felvillantott egy félmosolyt.  
- Ne haragudj, ha megijesztettelek, nem akartam – szólt. Matthew némán rázta a fejét, fogalma sem volt, hogy mit gondoljon. És ami még furcsább volt: az érintés ugyan megijesztette, mégsem volt rossz.  
- Nem baj – súgta a csendbe, és átkarolta magát, ahogy tétován közelebb lépett. Alfred az arcára simította egyik tenyerét, a másikat a nyakára csúsztatta, könnyedén húzta közelebb magához, semmi erőfeszítés nem volt a mozdulatban, az öccse szinte magától mozdult. Ölelte, cirógatta a hátát, másik kezével finoman lefejtette a védekezésül magára húzott karjait. – Mit…?  
- Semmi baj – nyugtatta halkan, és beleborzolt a vizes tincsekbe, majd ráhajolt ajkaira. Ez volt az első rendes csókjuk, és minden esetlenségük ellenére is élvezték. Amerika egyre közelebb húzta magához, míg testük szorosan összesimult, amitől mind a ketten felnyögtek. Erre aztán zavartan szétrebbentek.  
- Me… menjünk aludni – kérte szinte dadogva a fiatalabb fiú.  
- Rendben – hagyta rá rekedten az idősebb.  
Megtörölköztek a kevésbé használt ruháikba, és melegedtek még egy kicsit a tűz mellett, csak utána feküdtek le – a tábor két szélére. Ám nem volt jó.  
- Alfred… – suttogta testvére nevét halkan.  
- Hm?  
- Odamehetek? Vizes a hajam és fázom – mondta nyűgösen.  
- Ha idejössz, nem vállalok felelősséget a tetteimért – figyelmeztette komolyan. De azért Matt mozdult (talán nem hitt neki), kibontakozott a hálózsákjából, aztán odahúzta a másik mellé. Addig Alfred szétcipzárazta az övét, kiterítette maga mellé, a kanadaiéval takaróztak. A fiatalabb fázósan húzta össze magát és bújt hozzá, ő magához ölelte. Kibírja. Nem lesz baj, alszanak egy jót. Egy csók a nyakra még semmi, arra viszont nem számított, hogy nem fogja tudni abbahagyni, és, hogy Matt halk nyöszörgése csak ösztönözni fogja. Gyengéden harapdálta a fehér bőrt, míg a másik mozdulni sem mert, nehogy abbamaradjon a kellemes kényeztetés. Lehunyt szemekkel, sóhajtozva feküdt, s egészen elfelejtette, hogy nemrég még fázott. Alfred ajkai kissé feljebb kalandoztak, a fülét érintették, amitől halk nyikkanást hallatott meglepetésében, és egész testében megremegett.  
- Tetszik? – érdeklődte egészen halkan, forró lehelete perzselte a bőrét.  
- Ne… ne hagyd abba – kérte elfúló hangon, maga sem értette, mi késztette erre, de többet akart, ennél még többet.  
Az idősebb eleget tett a kérésnek, folytatta, egyre bátrabban, ahogy hallotta a félreérthetetlen tetszést, és kissé meglepődött, mikor egy kéz simított fel a hátán és túrt a hajába. Csendes légvételeik és a tűz ropogása hallatszott csak, egészen addig, míg Amerika meg nem kockáztatott egy hosszú simítást a nyakától egészen a combjáig. Matt halkan nyögött, szemei kipattantak, megmozdult, ijedten pislogott a bátyjára, aki odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta. Lángra gyúlt arcát gyengéden, kedvesen cirógatta, míg lassan felült. A takaró maradt rajtuk, épp csak beengedett valamennyit a kinti hűvösből, ami Mattnek kifejezetten jól esett. Alfred fölé térdelt, zavartan nézett fel rá. Nem kérdezett, csak összesimultak, ijedt nyögés, nyugtató cirógatás, a hosszú ing gombjai engednek, de nem fázott, továbbra sem, a másik nem hagyta neki, érintései felperzselték, csak a szédítő mozdulatok maradtak, ahogy időről-időre egymásnak feszültek.  
- Ez így nem jó – zihálta a kék szemű, megállt, mire Matt kétségbeesetten kapaszkodott a vállaiba.  
- Ne hagyj itt… – kérlelte, szemei ijedten villantak a vágy homálya alatt.  
- Nem foglak – nyugtatta, és fölé hajolt, hogy megcsókolja.  
- Miattam? – bukott ki a halk kérdés belőle.  
- Dehogy!  
- Mert én… én… még soha nem csináltam ilyet… – motyogta, miközben mérhetetlen zavara miatt azt sem tudta, hová nézzen.  
- Én sem – válaszolta Alfred, és a következő érintésére mind a ketten felnyögtek. Meleg kéz simult rá, forró lüktetés, egészen elszédült.  
- Vá-várj… e-egymásnak… – suttogta, és tenyereibe temette az arcát, ujjai közül pislogott ki a másikra. Az idősebb a sarkaira ült, és amikor a kanadai feltámaszkodott a karjaira, magához húzta. Matthew a vállának támasztotta a homlokát, szorosan lehunyva a szemeit, reszkető kézzel tapogatózott, míg a másik finoman oda nem vezette ujjait.  
Óvatos, tétova, gyengéd, egyre határozottabb mozdulatok egész sora, pillanatokon belül újra levegőért kapkodtak, zihálásuk keveredett a nyögéseikkel, az éjszakai, illatos levegő perzselt körülöttük. Mind a ketten reszkettek, meg-megfeszültek, végül Amerika ment el előbb, de kezei nem álltak meg, s talán alig fél perc múlva már Kanada is ellazultan kapkodott levegőért a boldog fáradtságban.  
- Talán el kéne mennünk megmosakodni – jegyezte meg halkan a fiatalabb nem sokkal később.  
- Én meg nem mozdulok – tiltakozott az idősebb, és a takarójuk alatt lejátszotta magáról az inget, azt használták törölközőnek. – Probléma megoldva – jelentette ki vidáman, és átkarolta az öccsét, majd magával húzta, mind a ketten lefeküdtek. – És most alvás.  
- Re… rendben – hagyta rá arcát a bátyja mellkasának támasztva.

~*USA/CAN*~

Eddig sem beszélt túl részletesen, emlékeit inkább csak magának idézte fel, beszámolójában sokkal kevesebb történés szerepelt, de jól esett a nosztalgia. Teljesen megfeledkezett arról, hogy valójában sietnie kellene, mert Alfred várja, és megígérte, hogy hamarosan megy. De végre volt valaki, aki figyel rá, aki meghallgatja a szavait. Ráadásul rögtön ketten is, azok ketten, akiknek a figyelmére titkon mindig vágyott…  
- Azt hiszem, később elég ostobán viselkedtem a közelében, de nagyon zavarban voltam, és akkor kitalálta azt a közös filmnézést…

~*USA/CAN*~

- Alfred, ez a film egyáltalán nem ijesztő, úgyhogy légy szíves, ne fojts meg, ha kérhetem – mormolta maga elé. Sötétben ültek a televízió előtt, a bátyja kis híján tényleg kiszorította belőle a szuszt, de legalább az ő pirulása nem látszott.  
- De… de… az a valami megfogta a gyereket! A baba _lebeg_! És a kutya, szegény! – szűkölte halálfélelemmel, és reszketve bújt közelebb az öccséhez, aki az egészet halálos nyugalommal tűrte. Na igen. United States of America. A Világ Hőse. A világhatalom. Aki most a mosdóig sem merne kimenni egyedül, nehogy valami paranormális jelenséget észleljen.  
- Oké, oké, akkor kikapcsolom, elegem van – jelentette ki, és már nyúlt is a távirányító felé.  
- Ne, ne, ne! – kapta el a kezét. – Tudni akarom, mi lesz a végén!  
- Szörnyethalsz a rémülettől – közölte szárazon. – Valld be, hogy csak azért hoztad a filmet, hogy rám mászhass. – A kijelentés önmagát is meglepte, szerencsére azonban még mindig nem látszott, hogy az arcát forróság lepte el.  
- Neeem, nem igaz, egyedül nem merném megnézni, és Japán nem ér rá, gondoltam, megnézed velem, és…  
- Jól van, akkor végignézzük – adta meg magát sóhajtva. Mégis kicsit arrébb lökte magától, így már csak az egyik karja esett az amerikai fogságába. A továbbiakban nem is figyelt a filmre, és a testvére viselkedése sem zavarta. _(Japán nem ér rá…)_ De nem irigyelhet a bátyjától egy barátot, igaz? Hiszen neki is ott van Kuba…  
- Én nem merek ezek után egyedül aludni – nyöszörögte Alfred, mikor már a stáblista futott. – Ugye alhatok veled? – Matthew nyelt egyet és bólintott.  
Az olvasólámpa fényénél az idősebb egy képregényt lapozgatott elmélyülten, ő egy Verne regényt olvasgatott, de nem igazán tudott figyelni. Úgy tűnt, a testvére megnyugodott, és nem fog sikító frászt kapni, amint lekapcsolja a lámpát, ami egy igazán pozitív dolognak számított.  
- Tényleg nem azért hoztam, hogy rád másszak – jegyezte meg hirtelen. Megdermedt, belebámult a könyvébe.  
- Rendben – bólintott, és reménykedett, hogy a hangja természetesnek hatott.  
- Valami baj van? – Belerezzent az érintésbe, simítás az arcán.  
- Nem… nincs – válaszolta halkan. Nem mert a kék szemekbe nézni, bár pontosan tudta, hogy ezzel fogja elárulni magát.  
- Mondtam valami rosszat? Bunkó voltam? Nem tetszett a film? Menjek le aludni?  
- Nem, nem, és nem volt baj vele. És ne, ha itt akarsz aludni, maradj itt. – Megpróbált felpillantani, de csak egy másodpercig találkozott a tekintetük.  
- Te szeretnéd? – tette fel a kérdést.  
- Szeretném… – suttogta.  
- Biztos? – emelte meg egy kicsit az állát, keresve a lila szemek pillantását.  
- Maradj itt, kérlek. – Szinte csak tátogta a szavakat, és a lélegzete is elállt, mikor Alfred közelebb hajolt hozzá, hogy röpke csókot leheljen a homlokára.  
- Rendben – mosolygott rá. – Akkor elárulod, mi a baj?  
- Én… igazából én sem értem – motyogta. – Ne haragudj.  
- Már miért haragudnék? Na, próbáld meg elmondani – kérte kedvesen, és beleborzolt a hajába.  
- Butaság – rázta a fejét, aztán sóhajtott. – Azt hittem, megint az lesz a vége, mint a múltkor, tudod, mikor a tóban fürödtünk… – Meglepetésére Alfred fülig vörösödött, és zavartan elfordította a fejét.  
- Áh igen, az a múltkori… szóval elragadott a hév, vagy valami ilyesmi, bocsi érte – dadogta.  
- De… de hát jó volt… – motyogta maga elé.  
- Tényleg? – pislogott rá a testvére egy halovány, reménykedő mosollyal.  
- I-igen – bólintott.  
- Akkor oké – derült fel az arca, és közelebb mozdult hozzá az ágyon, megölelte. – Nekem is jó volt. Ajh, tök hülyék vagyunk, hogy csak most beszéljük meg ezt.  
- Jobb később, mint soha – mormolta, és halkan felnevetett.  
- Na ja. Szóval… azt hitted, hogy most le akarok feküdni veled?  
- Bocsánat, ostobaság volt – susogta. – Nem is tudom, hová tettem az eszem…  
- Hé, gondoltam rá – szólt.  
- Mi? – pillantott fel rá hitetlenkedve.  
- Tényleg. De szerintem még korai lenne, szóval hagyjuk – magyarázta.  
- J-jó – hagyta rá.  
- De azért… – simogatta meg az arcát, aztán csúsztatta hátra tenyerét a tarkójára – egy csókot lopok, ha megengeded – hajolt közelebb mosolyogva.  
- Ha akarod, többet is – viszonozta a gesztust, s engedett a másiknak, boldogan, megnyugodva merült el a csókjában. Percek múlva, mikor betakarózva elnyúlt a villanykapcsolóért, és letette a szemüvegét, megszólalt: – Igazából, határozottan szeretem, amikor megcsókolsz.  
- Tényleg? – ölelte magához az idősebb, és elrendezgette rajta a paplant, amin osztoztak. – Akkor jól csinálom?  
- Szerintem igen – biccentett, és elmosolyodott, átkarolta az idősebbet. Furcsa volt vele aludni, de amíg odakint lovagoltak, egészen megszokta, sokszor aludtak el szorosan egymás mellett.  
Alfred válasza egy újabb csók volt, amit még éppen idejében szakított meg, mielőtt még újra túlzottan elbódították volna egymás érzékeit. Így is zihálva hajtották fejüket a párnáikra.

*: Bryan Adams - Brothers Under The Sun


	2. Chapter 2

Kanada elgondolkodott, vajon mivel lenne érdemes folytatni.  
- Ki gondolta volna, hogy a kölyökbe is szorult némi felelősség – jegyezte meg Anglia.  
- Ha szeretsz valakit, megpróbálsz vigyázni rá – bölcselkedett Francis, és a férfira kacsintott.  
- Tudod, kinek udvarolj! – mordult rá az angol. A francia nem törődött vele.  
- Szóval, mikor szeretkeztetek? Már ha nem túl tolakodó a kérdés.  
- De az – vágta rá Arthur, ám tagadhatatlanul ő is kíváncsi volt.  
- Tavaly – hajtotta fejét a medvéje bundájába zavartan. – A születésnapomon.  
- Nem siettétek el.  
- Nem volt rá szükség – vont vállat. A részleteket inkább nem közölte.  
Alfred. _Egy szál vörös masniban. Juharsziruppal._ Máig belepirult az emlékképbe.  
- Oké, és mikor mondta, hogy szeret?  
- Nem mondta.  
- Mi? – képedt el Francis. – Ennyi idő alatt nem tudott magából kiszenvedni egy vallomást?  
- Ha úgy vesszük… vallani vallott… csak sosem konkrétan azt mondta, hogy szeret. De nekem ez nem baj – magyarázta. – Nem kell, ha nem akarja, én sem mondtam neki, igazából.  
- Értem. Na és, hogy vallott?  
- Vidámparkba hívott, és leszólta a pulcsimat, amiben menni akartam…

~*USA/CAN*~

Ült az ágyán, térdeit átkarolva, és csak bámult maga elé. Körülötte ruhák szerteszét, kiterítve, szétdobálva, de _egyik sem jó_. Csak arra rezzent fel, hogy Alfred megszólította.  
- Hé… minden oké?  
Nézett a bátyjára, nagy, riadt tekintettel, és legszívesebben elküldte volna. Most először. Nem, már semmi kedve nem volt az egészhez.  
- Én… így akartam menni – suttogta halkan, aztán elfordította a fejét. Nem ér annyit az egész, igaz?  
- Ne már, Matt, ez a pulcsi egyáltalán nem megy hozzád – csóválta a fejét. – Na, keresek neked valamit, ami jó lesz – lépett a szobába, és körülnézett. – Hé, ez egész jó! Ilyenem nekem is van!  
- Tőled van – sóhajtotta.  
- Tényleg! Vedd csak fel – nyújtotta felé. Átvette, és lecserélte a piros pulóvert a feketére, amire minták voltak nyomtatva, és szűkebb is volt, mint a másik. Rengeteg, neonszín minta, egyáltalán nem volt jó.  
- Nem. Én ebben nem megyek sehová – jelentette ki, és visszadobta a ruhadarabot a szekrény aljára.  
Alfred ajánlott neki mást. De semmi nem volt jó. Meglepetten vette észre, mi azaz érzés, ami belül fojtogatja a helyzettől.  
- Kimegyek mosdóra – jelentette ki, és kitámolygott a fürdőszobába. Belenézett a tükörbe, szemeiben látta önnön fájdalmát, arca is elsápadt. Megmosakodott, próbált nem zokogásban kitörni a felismeréstől. Hiszen csak az első nehéz, aztán már megszokja, menni fog, megint levet mindent, ami ő maga, és _meg fog felelni_, igenis, képes lesz rá, ezúttal biztosan. Dehogy is, soha nem volt képes. És amint erre a bátyja is rájön…  
Alfred azt mondta, tökéletes. Most mégis változtatni akar rajta valamit. Akkor hazudott, igaz? És ha mindenben csak ennyire „tökéletes", akkor…  
Mikor visszament a szobájába, lerogyott az ágyra, és átkarolta magát.  
- Fi-figyelj… – szólalt meg, hangja remegett, de próbált normál beszédhangot megütni. – Én azt hiszem, nekem ez… nem fog menni… Úgy értem, mi…  
Alfred zavartan nézett rá.  
- Mi…? Ugye nem akarsz szakítani?  
De. Nem. De-nem. Nem-de.  
_Nem, könyörögni akarok, hogy ne hagyj el azért, mert nem vagyok senki._  
- Én… nem leszek neked elég jó, sosem…  
- Mi? Miről beszélsz? Hiszen úgy vagy jó, ahogy vagy! – térdelt oda elé a szőnyegre.  
- Nem – rázta meg a fejét. – Nem, én nem… Akkor nem akarnál változtatni…  
- Jaj, te lüke, én csak arra gondoltam, hogy ebben a pulcsiban úgy festesz, mint egy maci, totál nem hozza az alakod, pedig azt bűn rejtegetni! Persze, semmi baj a macikkal, úgyhogy ha ez tetszik, nekem jó, csak ne gondolj már ilyeneket, halálra rémítesz! – ült fel mellé, és ölelte meg szorosan. – Hé, most miért reszketsz?  
- Sajnálom – suttogta remegő hangon, és arcát testvére pólójába fúrta, némán zokogott. – Én-én majd megtanulom, hogy mi tetszik neked, tényleg. És akkor majd…  
- Nem! Mi ez a borzalmas megfelelési kényszered? – kérdezett rá, mire Matthew megdermedt a karjaiban, szinte megfeszült. – Anglia – suttogta a választ, amint rájött. – Teljesen elrontott téged!  
- Nem… én…  
- De igen! Te jó gyerek voltál, mindig mindent úgy tettél, ahogy ő akarta, soha egy rossz szavad nem volt, mégsem mondta soha, ha valamit jól csináltál. Tudom, mert már akkor sem mondta, mikor még ott voltam! Ne haragudj, hogy eddig észre sem vettem, ráadásul most még rá is tettem egy lapáttal, nem csoda, hogy kiborultál!  
- Bocsáss meg.  
- Nem, nem neked kell bocsánatot kérni – rázta a fejét, közben a hátát simogatta. – Nyugodj meg, rendben? Te nekem tökéletes vagy, úgyhogy ne is gondolj ilyenekre többé. Nem akarom, hogy megváltozz, hogy olyasmit tegyél, amit te nem akarsz, rendben? Csapj le, ha már idióta vagyok, megteheted, neked jogod van hozzá. Nyugi, nyugi, nem akartam, hogy egy ártatlan megjegyzésből ez legyen, na. Sajnálom.  
- Én saj- – kezdte, de Alfred befogta a száját.  
- Még egy bocsánatkérés, és addig foglak csókolni, míg mind a ketten megfulladunk – fenyegette meg játékosan. – Nem egészséges, hogy mindenért magad hibáztatod – jelentette ki. – Ismételd utánam: _nem én vagyok a hibás_.  
- Nem én va… de igen, én vagyok – suttogta letörten. – Ha jobban csinálom…  
- Fejezd be, könyörgöm, fejezd be! Te mindig mindent megtettél, hülyére tanultad magad, bármit megtehetett veled, te engedtél, és mit kaptál a rengeteg igyekezetedért cserébe? Semmit! Nem te tehetsz róla – tolta el magától kicsit, hogy a szemeibe nézhessen. A lila szemek kivörösödve néztek rá, könnyben úszva, és azzal a mély hálával, és kétségbeeséssel, önváddal és szeretettel. – _Kérlek_, Matt, ne hibáztasd magad, mi mind többet hibáztunk, mint te, és mégis te nem tudsz továbblépni rajtuk. Ne emészd már magad, megkérdezhetnéd kettejüket, egyikük sem hibáztatna téged. Tényleg nem.  
- Soha nem merném megtenni – rázta a fejét. Aztán visszabújt hozzá, szorosan ölelte, és lehunyt szemekkel próbált megnyugodni.  
- Nem kell, ha nem akarod. Semmit nem kell, ha nem akarod – nyugtatta. – Még az én kedvemért sem, hallod?  
- De én szeretném, ha boldog lennél.  
- Én pedig azt szeretném, ha megnyugodnál. Nem kötelességed megtenni mindent, amit mondok. Majd én megtanítalak a szabadságra – jelentette ki határozottan. – Rendben?  
- Rendben. Köszönöm. – Válaszul kapott egy csókot a nyakába, aztán még egyet, és még egyet. Borzongás futott végig rajta, ellazulva döntötte kicsit oldalra a fejét.  
- Előtte még azonban téged jobb kedvre kell hangolni – suttogta a füle mellett, amitől kellemes érzés lepte el, és nyelt egyet.  
- Hogy gondoltad?  
- Pillanatokon belül megtudod – susogta, és ajkai hozzáértek a füléhez, mire megrándult. Érzékeny volt rá. Nagyon.

Így aztán csak jó másfél órával később indultak el, ám Matthew érzelmi hullámvölgye lényegesen javult ez idő alatt. Vidám mosollyal nézett szembe a világgal. Főleg mióta Alfred úgy adogatta kezébe a ruháit, hogy ő meg sem nézte őket, csak felvette, s amikor testvére a tükör elé lökte egy könnyed mozdulattal, ő meglepetten nézett végig magán. Az ő ruhadarabjai voltak, kétségkívül. Neki volt ilyen gyömbérszínű, hosszú ujjú inge, és laza szabású, gombtalan, fogalma-sincs-minek mellénye, sötétkék színben. Fekete farmer, és ahogy ott ácsorgott, Alfred egy laza mozdulattal finoman a nyaka köré tekert egy barna sálat is.  
- Hogy tetszik? – érdeklődte mögé lépve, átkarolva a derekát. – Mert ha engem kérdezel, tök jó.  
- Egész jó… – mormolta. – Meggyőztél, na. Mehetünk.  
- Jahú! – hallatott harci kiáltást az amerikai, és lelkesen maga után húzta az öccsét.

- Szeretném, ha ezt meghallgatnád – szólalt meg hirtelen a bátyja, és feltekerte a hangot a rádión, az autóját betöltötte az énekesnő hangja.

_(…)_

_Mistreated misplaced  
Misunderstood  
Miss \"No way, it's all good!\"  
It didn't slow me down._

Mistaking  
Always second guessing  
Underestimating  
Look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're fucking perfect to me

You're so mean  
When you talk about yourself  
you were wrong  
Change the voices in your head

Make them like you instead  
So complicated  
Look how we all make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game

It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same

Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever feel  
Like you're less than  
Fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing  
You're fucking perfect to me  
(…)*

Mivel a dal után valami egészen más hangulatú következett, Alfred egy laza mozdulattal kikapcsolta a rádiót, a csendet szinte vágni lehetett. Matthew nem szólt, csak kibámult az ablakon. _Megváltoztatni a hangokat_… megváltoztatni önmagát, hogy képes legyen értékelni azt, amit eddig Alfreden kívül még csak észre sem vett más – nehéz lesz, borzalmasan nehéz. Kellő idővel, talán.  
Még akkor is ezen gondolkodott, mikor a bátyja leparkolt, kiugrott az ülésről, és kinyitotta neki a másik ajtót. Kedvesen mosolygott, Matt zavartan nézett rá, miután kikászálódott az ülésről.  
- Na, ne nézz már így rám – ölelte meg egy pillanatra. Elfordította róla a tekintetét. – Hé, mi a baj? – kérdezte ijedten.  
- Nehéz lesz… elhinnem, amit mondasz, és nem azért, mert nem akarom, hanem mert…  
- Shh – érintette egyik ujját az ajkaihoz. – Nincs baj, oké? Bőven van időnk – kedves mosoly, egy rövid, éppen csak egymást érintő csók. – Próbáld magad jól érezni, rendben?  
- Oké – mosolyodott el, és belékarolt.

~*USA/CAN*~

Ha eddig nem mondott el mindent, most pláne próbálta úgy előadni a történeteket, hogy a két európai még véletlenül se érzékelje a mögöttes tartalmakat. Ő nem hibáztatta őket, ez Alfred gondolkodása volt. Számára a történetben csak a saját hibái léteztek, még ha azok kevésbé voltak is igazak, mint a többiekéi.  
- Akkor is az volt a legjobb, amikor azt tettem, amit akartam, és mégis teljesen kibukott rajta. Na jó, talán szólnom kellett volna, de éppen nem is figyelt, szóval igazából az ő hibája – magyarázta elgondolkodva, de mosolyogva.

~*USA/CAN*~

- Hol vannak már az ENSZ emberei? Kiakadás, hogy sosincsenek itt, amikor kellenének – dohogott idegesen Alfred, és megigazította a kabátját.  
Nem számított ritkaságnak az ilyen túszejtő dráma, de a fiú nem vette jó néven, ha az embereivel szórakoznak, s mivel a közelben volt éppen, kötelességének érezte megjelenni a helyszínen. Ám tenni nem nagyon tudott semmit.  
- Mi lenne, ha… – kezdte Matthew, ám a testvére nem igazán figyelt rá, amit ő igencsak rossznéven vett. Persze, hasonló esetben talán ő sem érezné magát a legjobban, azonban… Nos, ideje, hogy a világ békítője akcióba lendüljön.  
Nem kellett igazán megerőltetnie magát, hiszen így is alig vették észre, elég volt, hogy beosont a rendőrök mellett az épületbe. Magához ölelte a medvéjét, aki érdeklődve figyelte az eseményeket, és kóválygott egy kicsit, mire megtalálta a terroristák által túszul ejtett embereket.  
- Végül is, velem nem történhet semmi, igaz? Ország vagyok – mormolta magának, és mivel Kumajirou nem válaszolt, inkább csendben maradt.  
Amikor belépett a helyiségbe, inkább csak azt vették észre, hogy csukódott mögötte az ajtó. Többen fegyvert fogtak rá, de csak nyugodtan felmérte a helyzetet. Az információ nem tévedett: húsz riadt tekintetű túsz, a hely dolgozói (amúgy valamiféle hitelező cég), és a terroristák, akik állig felfegyverkezve meredtek rá.  
Az egyikük rámordult valamit. Matthew lehunyta a szemeit egy pillanatra, hagyta, hogy az agya feldolgozza és előhívja a kellő nyelvet, aztán felpillantott, magára öltötte a legártalmatlanabb mosolyát, amitől arca fiatalodott úgy öt évet, és megszólalt.  
Egy óra múlva a telefonja is zenélni kezdett, már akkor is a Brothers Under The Sun szólt, ha Alfred hívta. Bocsánatkérő mosolyt villantott az akcióvezető, mogorva tekintetű férfira.  
- Alighanem a bátyám az. Megengedi, hogy felvegyem? – érdeklődte udvariasan. A férfi meglepetésére bólintott. – _Éppen fontos dolgom van_ – szólt bele a készülékbe, és az aztékok régi nyelvén használta, hogy biztosan ne értse senki a szavait.  
- Hol a fenében vagy?! – a testvére igencsak ingerült volt.  
_- Bent vagyok.  
_- Hol bent?!  
_- A házban. Tudod, amit közrefog a rendőrség meg a kommandósaid _– magyarázta nyugodtan, s inkább váltott egy francia tájszólásra, mivel Alfrednek mindegy volt, és azon legalább talált kifejezéseket a mondandójához.  
- Mi?!  
- _Mély levegő. Te hisztiztél, hogy az ENSZ nem ér ide. Megoldom a dolgot. Megbékítem őket, annyi lesz a dolgotok, hogy bilincset kattintsatok a csuklójukra _– mondta nyugodtan.  
- Mi…  
- _Ez az én szakterületem, jó? Ne bombázd le a házat. Sietek. Most mennem kell, szia _– kinyomta a telefont, és a furcsa pillantások miatt vállat vonva megmondta: – A testvérem néha kicsit értetlen. – Kikapcsolta a mobilt, és legközelebb csak akkor kapcsolta be újra, mikor azért hívta fel a bátyját, hogy megmondja: a túszejtők feladják magukat.  
A túszokkal együtt hagyta el az épületet azok hálásan köszönték meg neki, egyesek megölelték.  
- Matt! – Amerika hangja tiszteletet parancsolón csattant a hangzavarban, ahogy átvágott a kisebb tömegen.  
- Szia – mosolygott rá kedvesen.  
- Teljesen megőrültél?! – kapta el a vállait, és szorította meg őket, hogy szinte már fájt. A kék szemek dühösen villantak, ijesztő is lehetett volna, de a fiatalabb látta mögötte az aggodalmat.  
- Csak segítettem neked – állította határozottan, és állta a pillantását. Alfred hátra lökte, lassan hátrált, míg egy parkoló autónak nem ütközött. Meglepetten nyikkant egyet.  
- És közben a szívbajt hoztad rám! – Szorítása erősödött.  
- Nem voltam veszélyben – mondta nyugodtan, úgy tűnt, a magára vett békítő szerepből most nem lehet kizökkenteni. – Kérlek, ne szoríts olyan erősen. – Nem mondta ki, hogy fáj, az amerikai így is rögtön elengedte.  
- Nem a fenét! – mordult fel. – Ezek korábban gondolkodás nélkül lepuffantottak bárkit!  
- Én nem halok meg olyan könnyen, mint az emberek – halkította le egészen a hangját. – Most csak azért vagy ideges, mert aggódtál az embereidért. Megnyugodhatsz, biztonságban vannak – nyugtatta csendesen, nyugodt tónusban.  
- Érted aggódtam! – Megremegett a hangja, és magához ölelte, az előbbi dühe elpárolgott.  
- Semmi bajom, látod. – Kedvesen simogatta a hátát, beletúrt a hajába. – Ha meghallgattál volna, szóltam volna, hogy én is tudom kezelni a helyzetet, nem kellenek hozzá a szakemberek – nem volt a hangjában megrovás, semmi negatív, csak kijelentette.  
- Sajnálom – mormolta, és vett egy mély levegőt. – Asszem megijedtem egy kicsit.  
- Semmi baj, megesik – mosolygott rá kedvesen, és nyomott egy puszit az arcára.  
- Azért… köszönöm a segítséget. Végül is, szépen elsimítottad az ügyet.  
Zavartan nézett a testvérére, furcsa, kellemes érzés öntötte el egy pillanatra.  
- Szívesen – suttogta elmosolyodva, és érezte, hogy enyhe forróság kúszik az arcára. Odabújt a bátyjához, szorosan megölelte. Nem mondta meg neki, hogy ő az első, aki ilyesmiért köszönetet mond.

~*USA/CAN*~

- Anglia! – dördült Amerika hangja a konferenciateremben, ahogy kivágta a lengőajtókat. – Azonnal kérem vissza a túszul ejtett öcsémet, különben megszüntetek minden exportot hozzád, és vigyorogva nézem végig, ahogy éhen halsz, vili?!  
- Nem mintha valóban túszul ejtettem volna – morogta maga elé a férfi, és az asztalon hagyott papírjai után nyúlt.  
- Igaza van, az én hibám, én kezdtem el mesélni, ne haragudj, hogy várnod kellett – szólt Matthew, és gyorsan belehajította a tollát és a telefonját az irattartó táskába, felkapta a medvéjével együtt, majd elindult a bátyja felé.  
- Lassan a testtel! – ugrott közéjük Francis, kihúzva magát. Diadalittas mosollyal nézett a másik kék szeműre. – Egy szerelmi vallomás, és mehettek is.  
Alfred felvonta a szemöldökét.  
- Ennyire nem vagyunk jóban – csóválta a fejét.  
- Nem nekem, idióta, Matthew-nak! – mutatott a kanadaira.  
- Mi…? – kerekedtek el a szemei. – Ostobaságokat beszélsz, Francis – mondta, és egyszerűen kikerülte a franciát, megragadta a dermedten álló bátyja karját, és magával húzta kifelé.  
- E-ezekbe meg… mi ütött? – nyögte ki a kérdést.  
- Semmi – legyintett.  
- Na de… miért akarta, hogy én… – nyelt egyet – szerelmet valljak neked? – kérdezett rá.  
- Mert… mert meséltem nekik kettőnkről. És Francis megkérdezte, hogy mikor vallottál szerelmet, én meg mondtam, hogy semmikor. – Mély csend, muszáj volt folytatnia. – De ez engem nem zavar, tényleg, kimutatod, és az többet ér. És az is csak egy szó, mint a többi, szóval egyáltalán nem is fontos – magyarázta kényszeredetten. Pedig azt hitte, ennyi idő után már nem fog zavarba jönni semmilyen témától…  
- Így gondolod? – kérdezte halkan.  
- Igen. Én tudom, hogy te nagyon vigyázol a szabadságodra, és nem is akarlak megkötni ilyesmivel. Nem csinálok problémát ebből sem most, sem máskor. Felejtsük el, rendben? – Rámosolygott Alfredra, aki túl komolyan nézett rá, és lassan nemet intett a fejével.  
Már a parkolóban jártak, mikor az idősebb megtorpant, vele együtt a fiatalabb is.  
- Már a legelején is együtt voltunk, nem változott semmi azóta, igaz? Nem tudnál gátolni a szabadságomban, mert hozzá tartozol te is. Szeretlek, oké? – félszegen elmosolyodott, érdeklődve figyelte a reakciót.  
Matthew szemei elkerekedtek, aztán arcát halovány, vörös pír festette be, végül el kellett pislognia pár könnycseppet, s csak utána bújt hozzá, szoros, ragaszkodó ölelés, amit a közéjük került Kumajirou bánt.  
- Én is, én is szeretlek – nevette a nyakába fúrva az arcát.  
- Nem fontos, mi? – ölelte magához.  
- Azt nem mondtam, hogy nem örülnék neki – válaszolta.  
- Kimondta! Én megmondtam! – hangzott Francis rikkantása valahonnan, aztán pisszegés, ők pedig nem foglalkoztak a közönséggel, váltottak egy csókot, beültek az autóba, és már ott sem voltak.

2012. szeptember 26-30.

*: Pink - Perfect


End file.
